Authors Hunt
by Starskulls
Summary: When the Guardians discover fanfiction along with Pitch Black, they set out to hunt down three certain authors who's stories and meddling into their personal space have angered them. Little do they know, the authors are watching their every move and have lots in store for the Guardians and Pitch. Involves the authors Mystichawk and Lokithenightfury.
1. Chapter 1: Jack finds fanfiction

**Okay, this fic is involves not only me but two other authors too! I have asked them to be a part of this and I have had permission to mention their stories here too. They are…**

**Lokithenightfury**

**Mystichawk**

**If you haven't read their stories, then I suggest you do because they are awesome! I will be featured in this too. We will be using different names so I will say those too in case you get a bit muddled.**

**Starskulls- Star**

**Lokithenightfury- Loks**

**Mystichawk- Llana**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the Pole, Jack Frost was sitting in North's office, looking at the new laptop he had been given last Christmas. It had been a gift from his other fellow guardians and reason for this was that in the summer when Jack couldn't do much, they had given him this apple laptop. It was really cool although Bunny didn't seem to find it very interesting.

It was nearly the end of winter so Jack had to let all of his precious snow melt so all the kids could go back to school. As much as the kids had hated this, education was unfortunately important in mortal's cases. Thankfully Jack didn't have to go to school and for this he was glad. He couldn't be stuck inside a murky old classroom for six hours.

Yawning, Jack opened his laptop and logged in so he was looking at his snow covered background. What could he go on? He had heard Jamie talking about something called Google and that you could search anything on it but what could he search? His mind then slipped to outside North's window, where the stars where starting to appear. Jack's electric blue eyes watched them in fascination as they twinkled like diamonds and then a thought came to him.

"Stars are strange. I haven't looked at them like this" Jack said softly. His mother had always told him that when family members passed on, they would turn into stars and they would watch over their remaining family members. He felt like a professor now but that wasn't Jack Frost's style but it would be interesting to find out about stars.

Going onto Google, he quickly typed in information about stars and his eyes were wide with awe as he clicked enter and scrolled down the page at the beautiful pictures. He never knew what they looked like up close. They were something. But then his eyes caught something else.

He then saw something that had star in the name but it wasn't actually a star. It was a username for someone who was an author on a website called 'Fanfiction'. Jack hadn't heard of this before but he knew that 'Fiction' was something that people made up themselves like a story or something like that. Curiosity got the better of him as he scrolled down and clicked on the name.

He came onto the author's profile to find out that the author was a female and she went by many names. She was known as 'The Master of Cliff hangers' and 'The Guardian of Cupcakes. Jack scoffed at these names. Whoever heard of a cupcake guardian? There wasn't even a day, month or season for it! As for cliff hangers, whatever they were, what kind of person would call themselves that? his answer was discovered as he saw that the profile said she was fourteen and crazy.

"What a weirdo! Let's see what she writes about then" Jack said looking closely at the profile and the next thing he read caught him by surprise. It turns out she was obsessed with the film 'Rise of the Guardians' and she was writing loads of stories for it! When he searched the film up, he saw that it was actually featured about them! He would look at that film later but for now, he wanted to see more of this Starskulls which was the author's full name.

He scrolled to the bottom of the page to find all of her stories which were mostly about them. They were actually mainly about him which made him grin. He randomly clicked on the one that was named 'Tortured' and he read it with his eyes capturing every word. But they then went wide with horror as he read more.

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy who were sitting by the globe having a nice chat were suddenly startled when they heard their youngest guardian let out a piercing scream that sent them running to the office like rockets.

His scream echoed all the way through the Pole and far across the lands. It echoed to a home much further away from the Pole into a house where a girl was sitting at her desk where her laptop was placed. She was working on her newest story when she heard a faint scream ripple through her ears. She stopped typing and looked out the window, a sly smile coming to her lips. She knew that scream anywhere as she believed in the screamer with all her heart.

She picked up her phone from her desk and dialled a number. She held the phone to her ear, the grin never leaving her face. "Hey Llana? Star here. Are you free right now? Good, call for Loks on the way over. We have a little plan to do" Star said with an evil tone to her voice and the voice on the other end of the phone was smiling too as she knew exactly what Star was on about.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**So how was it? Loks and Llana, I need to know what you think too! Five reviews for more guys? We have a lot in store for you! Cupcakes to all in the next chapter!**

**~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: Star, Loks and Llana

**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews guys! I am really happy that you like it! So this one has more of me, Loks and Llana in it as we make our master plan! Hehe… XD Okay hope you enjoy! Cupcakes for all!**

* * *

North was sprinting to his office faster than any of the others. That was a scream of horror and horror wasn't good. What if Pitch was here and trying to hurt Jack? He didn't want to think about that as he burst through his office door to find Jack on the floor. His body was sprawled at the bottom of North's desk and his eyes were shut.

"Jack!" he said in alarm, rushing over to him. Tooth gave a little squeak as she flew over to but Sandy and Bunny looked around the room cautiously. Bunny who was extremely cautious pulled out his boomerangs at the ready.

"What happened?" Bunny asked followed by a question mark above Sandy's head.

North inspected Jack and breathed a sigh of relief. "He isn't hurt" he declared but then he frowned. "It appears that he has fainted" he said. Bunny put away his boomerangs with a confused look but a smirk was itching to appear.

"Fainted? From what?" Tooth asked curiously. Bunny, who now had a smirk on his face; walked to North's shelf and pulled something out from behind a box. It was a blue water balloon.

Sandy smiled but he pointed at the balloon with a question mark. "Jack pranked me the other week so I hid this here just in case he did anything else. This should wake him up" Bunny said walking over to Jack. North stood back as he knew that Jack would be quite shocked at the awakening.

Bunny held the balloon above Jack and with a huge smile and he dropped it. It burst onto Jack's face and his blue eyes shot open. "Don't break my leg!" he shouted shooting up from his position so he was sitting upright.

Bunny burst out laughing and the others tried hard not to laugh. Rubbing at his wet face, he glared at Bunny. "Very funny" he snapped. When Bunny managed to stop laughing, he looked down at Jack.

"Why did you faint?" he asked and the winter spirit shuddered.

"I was on the internet looking at stars" Jack said standing up and sitting back down on the chair in front of the desk and looked at his laptop. Bunny snorted.

"Stars? Really?" he asked and Jack stuck out his tongue.

"I was bored! You know it's Summer!" Jack shot back. North nodded as he knew that Jack couldn't go out much due to the heat.

"That doesn't explain why you were on the floor" Tooth said hovering behind his chair. Jack then looked back at the screen and saw that the page that made him pass out was still on there.

"Alright, read this" he said folding his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"What for?" Bunny asked who wasn't a big fan of reading.

"Do it" Jack said stubbornly.

So the four other guardians craned their neck to the screen and their eyes darted here and there as they read the words on the page.

North's eyes widened in shock as he could read quite quickly and he was horrified at what he had just read. Bunny's mouth dropped open and Tooth and Sandy had horrified expressions on their faces.

Jack noticed their expressions, "See what I mean? That's why I fainted" he explained. Bunny leant back from the screen.

"What kind of sick, evil person would write this?" he spluttered.

Jack clicked back onto the author's profile as he didn't want to faint again if he read more of that twisted story. "You have Starskulls the writer of this story called 'Tortured' to thank for that" he said simply.

Tooth was outraged at this author, "Where is she? I will teach her a lesson!" she said firmly.

Jack shook his head, "You can't. It doesn't say her house address or anything. She was smart enough to not put these details on her page" he said.

North frowned, "Well, she isn't bothering us but it makes me wonder. What is she planning to do?" he asked and Bunny scoffed.

"Planning? She is a fourteen year old kid, not an evil mastermind!" he said looking at her profile.

Jack wasn't smiling or frowning. "What will she do next?" he asked and this was one question none of them could answer.

Back in her house, Star was tapping her fingers impatiently as she waited for her friends. She knew that the guardians would be steaming at her stories as she knew they would but she need to get into their heads. She didn't want to do it alone and she needed help.

A loud knocking came on her bedroom door and without permission, two girls came walking in. One had startling blue hair, blue eyes and was quite tall for her age being at 5'11. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, blue jeans and purple trainers. This was Llana or also known as the famous Mystichawk to her fellow fans on Fanfiction.

The other girl had brown hair, sea green eyes and was about 5'6. She was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and black trainers. This was Loks and known as the famous Lokithenightfury on Fanfiction.

"Hey Star" Loks said cheerfully.

"Hey Loks!" Star replied with a grin.

Llana rolled her eyes, "Before we get to business, Star, can you tell me why you always wear tutus?" she asked.

Star look down at her pint netted tutu. What was wrong with it? She usually got questions about her hair which was white with pink tipped ends. She wore a matching pink t-shirt and trainers but wore black leggings. She had green eyes and was the shortest out of her friends at the height of 5'4. She was the twisted author on Fanfiction known as Starskulls.

"So? I am unique; there is nothing wrong with that" Star said smugly. Llana grinned as she and Loks pulled up two spare chairs and put the by Star's desk.

"Well played" Llana said. "Anyway! I am taking that the guardians have now seen your page?" she asked and Star nodded.

"Yep! Only thing we need to do now is hack into their computers and leave them messages and we can taunt them and mess with their heads. Best part is that they won't be able to find us" Star said gleefully.

Loks rubbed her hands together, "Awesome! I can do the hacking! Oh, I also want to be the one to taunt Bunny! He's the main one I want to taunt along with Pitch!" she said. How she loved to taunt people and it thrilled her even more that she was going to taunt the Easter Bunny and the Boogieman.

"Oh yes, I am dying to taunt Pitch! This time, I will be giving the nightmares!" Llana said with and evil glint in her eyes. Her crafted mind started to make plans for her comments for her victims.

Star tapped in a few keys on her laptop so Lokscould work her magic. "This will only take a few minutes" she said, not taking her eyes off the screen and her fingers darted like crazy over the keyboard.

Llana looked at her white and pink haired friend, "So who will you be dying to mess with?" she asked and Star leaned back in her chair.

"I want to mess with all of them. But Jack Frost has a big surprise coming to him" Star said casually. In her cunning mind, she had plans for all of them but her main thought was sending all the guardians and maybe even Pitch, on a little goose chase.

"Guys! We're in!" Loks said breaking into Llana and Star's thoughts. Star switched places with Loks and cracked her knuckles as she prepared to type.

"Let the fun begin" she sang and she started to laugh along with her friends. Oh yes, they were gonna have some fun! Watch out guardians!

* * *

**Haha! Jack fainted! Lol XD So how does the evil planning sound guys? Yes, we are going to mess with the guardians heads! Is that okay? I hope the chapter was okay and I would like five reviews for the next chapter and cupcakes will be given out then!**

**Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Boy! Not Good!

**Okay, I was really happy at how the last chapter turned out as people said it made them laugh! Lokithenightfury and Mystichawk, I hope I am writing this okay! Anything you want to say to me and this goes for the rest of you to for this story, PM me or leave your requests and stuff in your reviews. Okay, here we go!**

* * *

Back at the Pole, Jack was pacing around North's office like crazy and the others were searching through Starskulls's profile page and stories and also the ones she had as favourites. Bunny's eyes were wide with shock at this girl. Who the hell did she think she was?

"This girl needs help mate" Bunny commented and North nodded.

"Yes I quite agree. Girl shouldn't be so… twisted in the head" he said and then something caught the Sandman's eye and he clicked on the control pad of the laptop and clicked to someone else's page.

"What is it Sandy?" Tooth asked and Sandy pointed at the screen at a new author by the name of Lokithenightfury. Imaginative name, Sandy thought. "Lokiethenightfury? Huh, I wonder who she writes about" Tooth said looking close and to her shock and delight, she saw that this author wrote about them too!

"Another one? Is she as twisted as the last one?" Bunny asked looking at the screen. When he found that Starskulls girl, he was going to have a serious conversation with her.

"What is her first story about?" Jack asked not looking at his friends but staring at the floor with the haunting memory of 'Tortured' still in his head.

North sat down in the desk chair and read the title of the first story. "It is called 'A matter of trust'. This doesn't seem too bad" North said and then when on to read the summary. "The summary says, 'The Guardians are a family, family trust each other. But Tooth, Bunny and North never knew what happened after Jack carried Sophie away, they just assumed that he betrayed them. So they didn't trust him, and in return, he doesn't trust them. That's what MiM is trying to fix. Maybe seeing a couple of memories from a certain winter spirit will help them to be a complete family.'"

Jack's head instantly snapped up at that summary and Tooth stared at him. "Jack? Is there something you want to tell us?" she asked and Jack reacted instantly. He zipped towards the desk like a lightning bolt and slammed the laptop shut.

"Okay, that's enough for one day! I will be leaving now!" Jack said lightly and he picked up the laptop and walked out of the room. But Bunny wasn't going to let him off that easy and he hopped out after Jack as did the others. Sandy was completely clueless at this since he wasn't there at Easter with the others. He wanted to know what was going on!

Jack was walking back into the globe room with the others hot on his tail. "What did that author mean and I am curious. Where did you go?" Bunny asked.

Jack huffed in annoyance and put his laptop on the big desk in front of the globe. "I went to Antarctica to chill out! That's all!" Jack said raising his hands in frustration and was almost tempted to freeze Bunny's ears.

Tooth wasn't really sure she believed him but she didn't want to get into a fight. "Okay Jack. Bunny, lay off" Tooth said fluttering more calmly. North and Sandy looked satisfied but Bunny wasn't about to lay off so easily.

"Okay Frosty Snowboy, I want answers now" Bunny said narrowing his green eyes at the blue eyed teen. Jack was angry at this new nickname.

"Alright Kangaroo, if you want to fight…" Jack started with his voice deeply angry. He was interrupted with a beeping in the air that went in the tune of Dynamite by Taio Cruz. The Guardians looked about in the air but Jack looked at his laptop which was where the beeping tune was coming from.

"Hey, I'm getting a voice call!" Jack said in surprise. He quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it up by the desk and opened the laptop. The Guardians surrounded him curiously as they wondered who would call Jack seeing as he is a spirit and other spirits would be too busy to use one.

Bunny smirked at Jack, "Nice ring tone mate" he commented and Jack ignored him as he was still ticked off about the interrogation for Bunny a few minutes ago.

Jack looked at the screen which had a picture of a snowflake for his caller image and there was a picture of the Milky Way Galaxy of the caller's ID. "Should I answer it?" Jack asked and Sandy shrugged. Tooth looked at North and Bunny shrugged too.

"Up to you mate" Bunny replied and Jack grinned.

"Okay!" Jack said and he clicked the image of the little green phone and the caller's image appeared on full screen. The beeping stopped and a little scuffling came from the caller's side.

"Testing! Testing!" a voice said.

"Really? Testing?" another voice said in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm the caller here so back off!" the other voice snapped.

Jack was a little started as he didn't usually start conversations this way. "Uh… hello?" he said cautiously.

"Ah! It does work!" the voice said. "Anyway, would I be speaking to the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost?" the voice asked.

"North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny too?" the other voice asked.

Bunny was shocked to see that these people knew their names as did the others. "Alright, how do you know us?" Bunny demanded.

"Who are you?" Tooth added.

"Aha! Our names do not matter!" the voice said but the other one butted in.

"Guardians, ignore her please. Allow me to introduce ourselves! My name is Lokithenightfury but you can call me Loks. Here is my friend's name is MysticHawk but you can call her Llana" Loks said politely.

Bunny's eyes pricked up at that name. "Lokithenightfury? The one who wrote 'A matter of trust'?" he asked.

"Sure! Why?" Loks asked and Llana huffed in the background as she wanted to get down to business.

"Can you tell us what you mean by the summary?" Bunny asked and the others apart from Jack, looked eager at this.

"Why don't you just read it?" Loks said and Jack breathed in relief.

Bunny's shoulder's slumped, "Jack won't let us" he replied and Loks laughed.

"Not my problem Cottentail" Loks said and Jack laughed. Finally! Someone who knows how to make fun of Bunny like me!" Jack said happily and Bunny punched him in the shoulder.

Llana sighed, "Where is Star? I want some cookies!" she snapped impatiently.

Jack's head snapped up at that name; it sounded familiar. "Who's Star?" he asked.

"Oh our other friend! Her full name is Starskulls" Loks said.

Bunny's temper started to fizz at her name as did the others. "Alright I want to talk to that author right now!" Tooth demanded. She had a bone to pick with her.

"Yes! I want to talk!" North agreed along with Sandy but Jack shuddered. That author gave him the creeps.

"Why?" Loks and Llana asked at the same time and it sounded like they were trying not to laugh.

"Because she is an evil, twisted little creep! Who does she think she is?" Bunny shouted.

The next voice made Jack almost shout out in shock and to fall off his chair. The other jumped back at the sound of her voice as it sounded as evil as she did.

"I am your worst nightmare!" Star said gleefully along with Loks and Llana's laughter.

Jack was now wishing that he had NOT answered that call as these three authors would be in his dreams for months.

* * *

**Hehe… so was it funny or not? Good bad? Leave me your thoughts in reviews please. Cupcakes to all and in the next chapter if I get five reviews please!**

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: Greetings

**Hello XD New chapter again and now it is going to get serious! Oh and don't forget about my Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons trailer! The link to the video is on my profile but don't forget to comment! Review replies! Cupcakes to all!**

* * *

** : Thank you! Oh no, nothing like that! don't worry! This is full of humour!**

**Savedbygrace64: Thank you! :D**

**Tigermike83**: Thank **and I think you will like what I have in store!**

**Lokithenightfury: Haha :) Tell me what you think at the end, did I play your character okay?**

**Night-Fury1: Hope you enjoy!**

**Animegal24: Will do! :D**

**Yuurei no Chu: Lol XD**

**Megera Frost: Hope you enjoy the chapter! XD**

**MyHeartsDesire: Glad you love and I hope you enjoy!**

**Matsukaze Tenma: Oh, they will eventually find out! I will do that soon!**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Don't die! There's more!**

**xChocolateCookie: Aha, awesome name! Thank you very much!**

**Mayhaah: Thanks! XD **

**VideoGamingFreak1213: Oh trust me, I think a lot of people would do it! Oh I plan to! If you have read my other stories, you will know my love for torture.**

**ILikeToSneeze: I like that song :D**

**Takumisa777: I know, it is an awesome story! Thank you and for your comment on my video!**

**MissPrincess Luna: Oh you are making me blush! *bows***

**Mystichawk: I have messaged you, I don't think you replied. Yeah sure you can, anything specific you want to say? Just tell me and I will write it down!**

* * *

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was edging back from the desk as he didn't really fancy talking to this author seeing as she wrote those… things about him. But Bunny seemed really keen and not in a good way.

"You are an evil twisted kid, you know that?" Bunny shouted and the three girls started to laugh.

"Ha! You made Star blush!" Loks laughed.

Jack's eyes widened; this girl took these kinds of comments as compliments? That was just odd.

"Alright ya little rat bag, who do you think you are?" Bunny snapped and Star laughed.

"Me? I am Starskulls! But I have a question. Aren't you supposed to be nice to kids?" she questioned and Bunny flattened his ears as this was a true fact.

"Didn't see that one coming did ya?" Llana said with a snicker in her voice.

"Why though?" Bunny asked and Star yawned.

"Why not? I can if I want to as can my friends here and other authors can too" Star replied.

"Yeah, who are you to tell us not to?" Loks questioned and North frowned.

"One, you are writing about us. Two it is better to ask permission" he said with amusement as this was a good reason but Llana scoffed at that.

"Permission? Ha! That's a good one!" Llana said with a laugh. "We are only writing what people will enjoy!" she added. Jack nearly fell off his chair. People liked stuff like this?

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked and Sandy had a question mark above his head.

"Well, take 'A matter of trust' for an example. Here is a review by PhantomBowtie" Star said and Jack heard the tapping of a keyboard on Star's laptop. "The review was that it was fantastic and the author thanked Loks for writing it" Star said. "Another one would be from Llana's story, 'Season' Greetings, Jack Frost' and a guest said that she wants Llana to write more because it is so good!" she added.

Bunny cleared his throat at this next question, "What about you?" he asked.

"Me?" Star asked.

"Yeah. Your story 'Tortured.' What did people say about that?" Bunny asked and Jack stiffened. North placed a hand on Jack's trembling shoulder.

Star chuckled and tapped some more. "Oh that? Well, I had loads of reviews for that but the one that made me laugh quite a lot was this one from Lovepuppy316. The author said, 'Where is Death's Door? I need to use this axe, break the door, find Jack, AND PUSH HIM OUT THE FREAKING HOUSE! DX' This made me laugh so hard I fell off my chair" Star said.

"That was funny" Loks said.

"Yeah, you hit your head" Llana snickered and North heard a few punches coming through the speaker.

Jack then started to breathe heavily. "Deaths door? You… killed me in 'Tortured'?" he asked weakly. He then started to stand up as he needed to stretch his legs which were starting to feel wobbly.

"It was only for… an hour or two. No big deal. You just died from blood loss and pain. Hey, don't push me Jack, it's not like you haven't died before" Star said and she seemed a little irritated as she said the last few words of her sentence.

Bunny looked horrified, "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Ummm… reviews?" Llana suggested and she wasn't actually sure herself.

Jack's breathing started to dim as he was scared that Star and her friends knew that he had died and had then become a spirit. "Room… growing dark… gonna be…sick" Jack said wearily and he took a few steps before passing out and dropping to the floor.

"Jack!" Tooth said in alarm, fluttering over to him and then kneeling beside him. Jack was lying on his stomach with his arms and legs sprawled out. His breathing was light but he was starting to sweat, either with stress or fear.

North glared at the screen, even though the three girls couldn't see him. "Now look what you have done!" he said angrily.

Star was stuttering, "Hey… what a… but…! Llana said it was for the reviews!" she objected but Llana butted it.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who killed him! Or mentioned that he… you know what I mean Star!" she snapped back.

"I know, say nothing of that! That is for later!" Star hissed.

"Enough you two!" Loks said loudly, silencing the two. "Is Jack okay?" she asked.

Bunny looked down at Jack and then back at the screen. From what he had judged from these three, Loks was the kindest out of all of them. Star had to be the most evil and Llana had a twisted sense of humour. "He's fine but we are ending this conversation now!" Bunny said and he went to click the hang up button on the screen but Star's voice stopped him.

"I warn ya Bunny. If you hang up, you still won't be rid of us!" Star said.

"She's right you know. We can trace your every move and know every conversation you have!" Llana added with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I don't care, you can't get to us" Bunny and North said together. They couldn't! Could they?

"You will regret this!" Loks sang.

Now Tooth had had enough. First they made Jack faint and now they were threatening them?! "Goodbye!" Tooth said and she slammed the laptop shut. Sandy raised his eyebrows and formed a question mark above his head and pointed to the screen.

North frowned as he picked Jack up to take him to his room. "Good question Sandy, was that a good idea?" he asked and Bunny shrugged.

"Who cares, they can't bother us anymore!" he said. But inside him, he had the feeling that they hadn't seen the last of those three terrors.

Back in Star's house, the three were looking at the blank screen. "Well, that went well!" Llana said sarcastically, flopping down on Star's big double bed. Loks sighed.

"I thought the conversation would be funnier than that!" she said looking at Star but to her surprise, she was rubbing her hands together like an evil mastermind. Well, more evil anyway.

"It went perfectly! Plus it was really funny when Jack fainted!" she said getting up. She walked over to her bed and kicked Llana off the bed.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Llana snapped as she fell on her funny bone on her elbow.

"That was mean" Loks commented.

"Well, she DID hog all the cookies" Star said and Loks had to nod and agree there.

"I was hungry" Llana mumbled, getting up and sitting in Star's chair.

Star rolled her eyes and took the mattress on her bed and lifted it up to reveal a hidden compartment under her mattress. Llana lifted her eyebrows curiously as she hadn't seen this before.

"So how are we gonna torment the Guardians again?" Loks asked sighing.

Star smirked and pulled a shiny camera and some wires. "If we can't talk or watch the Guardians, then these will do it for us" she said chucking the camera at Loks and the wires and the camera at Llana and the pair of them grinned.

"I like where this is going. Think we can pull it off?" Loks asked smugly.

Star flicked her tutu and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't think, I know" she said smiling and Llana picked up a screw driver from Star's desk.

"Then let's get started" Llana said and all three of them started their laughter of insanity echoed through the house and through the streets, scaring little animals and sending them running off to hide.

* * *

**So how was it? Loks? Mystic? Please tell me if this was okay! I had to say some reviews from your stories Loks and Llana! Mine too! I hope this was funny… a little… Oh h oho, wait till you see what I have planned! Five reviews for more and cupcakes await in the next chapter! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: Hellooooo Pitch!

**Back again! So I have a week off next week and I have plenty of time for writing but I still need to revise... *sigh* I have five exams left so... Star! Stop babbling and start writing! Okay! Cupcakes to all and now for review replies!**

**Riverstone38: Thank you very much! Yes, they will be in for a shock!**

**Mystichawk: No problem! Thank you too for writing about me too! Yes, I think it would be a good idea. Loks has a brilliant story about... *clamps mouth shut* Oops! No spoliers! You will have to read and find out! Only if you want to. I hope this chapter pleases you! I have one question though. Are you a proffesional writer?**

**Lokithenightfury: Thanks Loks! Lol, I am not although I would LOVE to be one! Are you a proffesional writer? **

**Xion5: Thank you! Well, it starts here!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: I like making him fainting, it even makes me laugh :D Well, I am not going to tell you what will happen in the future of this story but there will be more shocking surprises in store!**

**Nachi Potter: Oh, I have a plan for that situation but you will have to wait for that chapter, it won't be for a while yet.**

**Night-Fury1: Nice guessing there pal ;)**

**MissPrincess Luna: I share your evil glare *smiles evilly***

**Yuurei no Chu: Lol XD I will try too and this chapter may come close but in future chapters, it will come if people request it. Will do! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Takumisa777: Thank you! I don't actually know... Hope you enjoy! One question for you, are you always on a sugar high? XD**

**United Destiny: Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Pearlsofwisdom: Hope you enjoy!**

**Candle Dark: Oh there is a lot more evil in store!**

**Matsukaze Tenma: No problem and I hope you enjoy!**

**sitshakov: I have a plan for that my friend :D**

**Me: Thanks!**

**darktrixy: Glad to hear it and I hope you enjoy!**

**May I present chapter 5!**

* * *

In the forest of Burgess, down in the dark hole underneath a rotten decayed bed, Pitch Black was awakened by a sinister laugh. Pitch arose from his jagged bed space and rubbed his head. What was that sound? Even his laugh didn't sound as his did. Pitch groaned as his bones creaked with pain as he was weak from the fight and that his fearlings had dragged him down here after his defeat from those pathetic Guardians.

Uh, he thought to himself. He needed fear and fast. But how could he do that when he was in this position. His lair was dark and cobwebby and the only thing that kept him company was his laptop that rested on his desk in the corner of his lair. Yes, he Pitch Black the Nightmare King has a laptop where he searched the internet for torture ideas when he defeated those Guardians once and for all!

Suddenly his laptop started to beep with the ringtone of an organ but in a really creepy way. Pitch got up and walked over to his desk and sat down on an old wooden chair. He opened his laptop and was greeted with an image of the Milky Way Galaxy. His golden eyes glared at the screen as he found this unusual for a person to be video calling him. Well, he had nothing else to do so he clicked on the answer button with no hints of enthusiasm but the tiniest bit of curiosity.

"Greetings!" a voice said through the speakers. Pitch's smile still didn't show at this person.

"Who is this?" he asked and the voice laughed, that also happened to be female.

"I am the great, astounding, spectacular…" the voice said but another voice interrupted.

"Vain, cocky and crazy Mystichawk!" another voice said cheekily. Mystichawk sighed at this.

"Star, zip it!" she snapped and Star was laughing in the background.

"What do you want?" Pitch asked, not amused by these girl's bickering. Mystichawk cleared her throat.

"I prefer to be called Llana Pitch" she said and Pitch frowned at this. This girl knew who he was? Not only that, she seemed to be able to read his thoughts. "Yes, my friends and I know everything about you, including your little battle with the Guardians and that you were dragged down into your lair" Llana said smugly.

Pitch was baffled, "How…how….?" he started but Llana laughed again.

"I know EVERYTHING!" she whispered in such a creepy manner, it gave the Nightmare King the shudders. In the background where Llana was, a slamming of a door was heard.

"What was that?" Pitch asked.

"Nothing!" Llana said quickly, trying to hide her giggles. Then she cleared her throat and her tone went serious. "So then Pitch, I am here today to make a proposal for you!" she said.

Pitch folded his arms, "Why should I be interested in a fool like you?" he snapped.

"That's tough talk from someone who wears his mother's dresses!" Llana shot back and Pitch was spluttering with anger.

"How dare you! This happens to be my dress!" he shouted and Llana squealed with laughter and Pitch blushed a greyish colour at what he had just said. "No! It's my robe!" he added quickly.

"Whatever… you say… Pitch" Llana said and Pitch could tell her sides were hurting from laughing so hard. "Oh my God, I wish the guys were here to see this" she said finally catching her breath.

"Moving on!" Pitch said angrily, not liking this caller one little bit.

"Oh yes! Now, I am prepared to give you links to pages on the internet about the Guardians" she said coolly and this caught Pitch's attention but then he frowned.

"I know everything about them from the Dark Ages" he replied and Llana snorted.

"Really? So you know everything about… Jack Frost?" she asked with an I-couldn't-care-less voice. Now this definitely had Pitch's attention and before he could say anything, a little scuffle came from behind him. Pitch turned his head towards the sound with eyes glowing out from the darkness of his lair.

The sound seemed to come in the direction of the ceiling and he could have sworn he saw a little shadow there. He shook his head and figured that it was probably one of his fealings trying to rise but obviously failing. He turned back to the laptop.

"No I do not. It would very… intriguing to know though" he said leaning forward in anticipation. This would be a huge advantage for him.

Llana chuckled, "Not so fast Pitch. I don't give in to guys like you so easily. I want something in return" she said and Pitch sighed. What was it with kids and wanting things all the time? It was just plain bratty!

"What is that you seek from me?" he asked and Llana cleared her throat.

"I want to know… how you create nightmares" she said plainly. Pitch burst out laughing at this. This girl wanted to create nightmares? What the hell for? Besides, she could never have the skill to do it! "I am dead serious" she said with a bit of irritation.

Pitch shook his head, even though Llana couldn't see him. "No can do! You are a weak minded child! You can forget about your proposal too! I will be hanging up now" he said with a scoff and flicking the arrow on the screen over to the red phone button.

Llana's tone then turned really grim. "I am warning you Pitch. If you hang up, my friends and I will torment you so badly, I will make you want to curl up in a corner and cry" she said. Pitch rolled his eyes at this dramatic girl.

"Goodbye" Pitch said clicking the button and shutting off the communication. "Nightmares? Torment? Ha! She and her friends cannot do that to me!" he said boldly. But somewhere in the back of his head, he felt that this conversation wasn't over just yet. Wait, why was he worrying? It was just a bunch of girls! Pitch growled; that girl had really pissed him off.

Llana smiled in victory; knowing that she must have pissed Pitch off. She spun around in Star's chair, feeling very bored and hungry for her friends return. Finally after a few more minutes, Loks and Star came through the door looking very flustered. "What took you guys so long?" Llana demanded and Loks glared at her.

"You didn't have to run into the forest, hold Star while she was dangling down a hole for twenty minutes and have to run back!" Loks said, her cheeks flushing a bright red. Llana held up her hands in surrender as she watched Star chuck a load of ropes that she was carrying into the corner of her room. Both girls then stretched and Star winced as her back clicked.

"I'm not that heavy am I?" Star asked and Loks shook her head.

"No, I didn't have any gloves on and the ropes were burning my palms. Really, look" Loks said showing her palms which were red. Star winced at that.

"Oh okay, there's some cream in my draw" Star said and Loks dashed over to the draw. Llana tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Well? What's the situation?" Llana asked and Star's eyes gleamed.

"Oh! Well, while you were talking to Pitch, he was completely unfocused. Loks lowered me down into his lair and I placed our little robot camera on the ceiling" Star reported and Loks looked over from the chest of draws she was standing by.

"How did you make that again? And what does it do?" Loks asked.

"Oh my friend at school who is a whiz at building things like this helped me and we have a control so we can make the camera move about in his lair. We have plenty so we can use them if Pitch breaks the one that we just planted in his lair" Star explained.

"What about the Pole?" Llana asked and Star nodded.

"Yep there too. I asked my parents if you two could stay over tonight and they said yes, so you can help. Here Llana, call for a pizza or whatever you like" Star said picking up a phone off the floor and throwing it to Llana.

Llana caught the phone and instantly dialled a number and held it to her ear and ran a hand through her blue hair. "Hey there Cal, the usual please but make it three?" she asked and Loks rolled her eyes.

"Pizza again?" she asked Llana nodded eagerly.

"Yep! With chicken, onions, pepperoni..." Llana said counting the toppings with her fingers until Loks made a dive for the phone and held it to her ear.

"Yeah make that the one usual, a chicken and ham pizza and one pepperoni" Loks said and Llana snatched the phone back.

"Hey! I'm ordering here so back off!" Llana snapped, clutching the phone to her chest protectively and Loks shot her the evil eye. Walking back over to Star who was sniggering at the squabble they were having.

"So why are we staying over? Not that I am complaining or anything" Loks said and Star grinned.

"Well I'm not going to spy on the Guardians on my own now am I?" she said sweetly with poisonous honey dribbling off her lips. Loks shivered when she did that; it always gave her the creeps. Loks folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the white haired girl.

"Oh? What are you planning Starry?" she asked and Star glared at her and held up three fingers.

"First, don't call me that. Second, my brother has a loose tooth. Thirdly, what does that equal?" Star said, dropping a finger as she said each point.

Loks thought for a second and then she grinned, "Tooth?" she guessed and Star gave her a high five.

"Bingo!" Star replied, "All we have to do, is sneak into my brother's room, wait for a few minutes, catch the helper that comes which means that Tooth will come to help her. When that happens, Llana will keep her distracted and me or you will sneak a little robot camera on her."

Llana looked over, "Then we can control the robot camera and we can watch everything from here!" she finished.

Loks's eyes had a huge look of excitement in her eyes when Star recited the plan. "This is gonna be awesome! But I have one question though Star" Loks said. Star dived onto her bed and picked up two remote controls that were resting on the pillows.

"What's that?" Star asked, not looking round as she was fiddling with the remotes.

"Do you think the Guardians or Pitch will figure out that we live in Burgess?" she asked and Llana looked at Star for her response.

Star looked up, "Oh don't worry about that. I have already thought up something for that. But we don't need to worry about that until we have done the tormenting, teasing..." Star said and Loks carried on her sentence.

"Meddling, messing..." she said and Llana finished off.

"Blackmailing and finally torturing" she said, hanging up the phone and Star was about to do her maniac laughter until Llana said something else.

"Hey Star? Do you happen to have fifty dollars on you? I ordered onion rings and fries too" Llana said and Loks covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Star did nothing but face palm and let her head drop into the pillow. What was it with Llana and her love for pizza? This was going to be a long but fun and entertaining night.

* * *

**So Loks and Llana, how was it? Llana, I know how much you love tormenting Pitch so I hope this was okay. So the plan starting to reveal itself! A mate of mine informed me about cameras like this so I decided to put it in :D Is it okay? So now we are going to be spying on the Guardians and Pitch. This should be intersting! If you are wondering about the link pages which has each ROTG characters on it and why Pitch doesn't research it himself, he or the others don't know that they are on the internet... yet ;) More will be revealed in the next chapter if I get five reviews :) Cupcakes await you there and by for now!**

**~Star**


	6. Chapter 6: I Spy

**Sorry for not updating this in a while but I have ahead the cursed writer's block! That and the fact that I had to go camping again in the dying heat but hey I got an award which was what I was aiming for so hey, not too bad apart from the game I got involved in. What is it with boys tackling me to floor so I almost break an ankle! Meh no worries since I then ate a cupcake and I went all Cupcake Guardian style on them and I won the game! Anyway, please enjoy and Loks and Llana, PM me if there is anything wrong with this chapter! Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

About four hours later when the pizza had finally arrived and Llana had stopped having a rant at the pizza guy for being late, the girls were all in Star's room getting ready. Well, Star and Loks were anyway as Llana was gobbling up the pizza and wasn't sharing.

Star was sitting on her bed with a screw-driver and was fiddling about with the robot camera and Loks was sitting at the computer; connecting the robot camera to the computer so the image on the camera came up on the screen but the only thing that was coming up was colourful lines.

The controls for the cameras which were like small game controllers, were all ready but the picture wasn't coming up on the computer.

"So how are doing guys?" Llana asked with a strip of cheese hanging from her mouth.

Star rolled her eyes, "It would be a lot quicker if you helped us" she said, without looking up.

"Yeah, this isn't working!" Loks said in frustration. Llana slurped up the cheese hanging from her mouth, and got to her feet and went to the computer and gave Loks a shove out of the way.

"Have you tried this?" she asked and before Star could protest, Llana smacked her fist down on the keyboard and then as if by magic, the computer screen displayed the image that was coming from the robot camera Star was working on.

"Well I'll be darned!" Loks said in shock and Llana smirked.

"Told ya!" she said, making her way back to the pizza box but Loks saw this.

"Oh no! You're not eating it all!" Loks said, making a dive for Llana and managed to catch her by the knees so she was tackled to the floor and they started to fight. Star rolled her eyes yet again as she finished tinkering with the camera. She got up, walked over to her desk and placed it next to the four other spare robot cameras.

"Need I mention that is a very expensive Apple Mac Computer?" Star said aloud, a little annoyed by the smack it got from Llana, but was completely ignored by the fighting pair.

While the two were fighting, they failed to notice that they had left the pizza boxes out of their reach. Star swiped it off the floor and started to eat the last remaining pieces. About fifty seconds later when Star had finished the pair and her friends were STILL fighting, much to her amusement, she put the pizza box down on the floor and stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

Loks and Llana, who now looked as if they were playing Twister, stopped fighting and looked up at the white haired girl. "If you two are done, we can start the plan" Star said calmly. Llana let out hiss of fury at Loks who sniggered at this as it was the first time Llana had actually done that.

Llana then noticed the empty box and glared at Star, "You ate the last pizza box?" she asked and Star nodded, followed by a burp.

"Yep and it was delicious. Now lay off" Star said and Llana folded her arms and pouted. Loks looked at Star.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Simple really. My brother has agreed to what we are going to do although it took a few cookies for him to agree. You and Llana will go and sleep on the floor in his room take turns in staying awake so you can catch a fairy. Tooth will then come, Llana will chat to her and babble on while you carefully sneak these onto Tooth's back" Star explained, picking up three of the small cameras off her desk and put them on Loks's open hand.

Loks grinned but Llana stuck up her hand sheepishly. "Why three?" she asked.

"One for Bunny's Warren, one for Tooth's Palace and one for North's workshop. Jack only lives at the lake which isn't far from here and Sandy just works in the sky 24/7 so that won't be good for the camera" Star answered and Llana nodded understandably.

"Got it" she said with her evil grin. Star then opened a nearby draw and pulled out two black wigs.

"Put these on, just in case" Star instructed and Loks titled her head in confusion.

"Why?" She asked but Star shushed her.

"Do not question the awesome mind of Starskulls!" Star said defensively and Llana laughed.

"You are very odd and that is why we are all best mates" Llana said and Star smiled cheekily and then she waved her hand as if she was shooing a fly away.

"Off ya go then! Don't want to be late for Tooth!" Star said smiling and with that, Loks and Llana dashed off to her little brother's room. "Oh and don't annoy Justin! He won't let you carry on with the plan otherwise!" Star added. True to her word, Justin may be eight years old but he was just as stubborn as she was. Ah she had raised him well! She was so proud.

While they went to Justin's room, Star looked at her desktop on her computer and opened up a file that contained some videos. Star then went onto her emails and typed in _Xmas is Awesome _and then pasted one of the videos into the message that she was going to email and she grinned. If someone didn't know who's email address that was, then she would just be dumbfounded.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back in the Pole, North had placed Jack in his room as he was still unconscious. Bunny and Sandy were still sitting by the laptop, fuming at Star for what she did. Tooth had to leave quickly as one of her fairies came back to her, telling her that one of the fairies had been caught by some teenagers.

North came back, cracking his knuckles in anger after going to the kitchen and ordering the elves to Make him a big plate of cookies. "That was not kind thing to do! Girls are not nice to Jack" North said and Bunny nodded.

"I agree mate. I like to tease Frosty now and again but that was uncalled for!" Bunny said angrily and Sandy shook his head in agreement. Bunny then pricked his ears up in realisation.

"Hey mate, we could look at that story!" Bunny said and Sandy looked shocked. Bunny saw this and then laughed.

"Not that freaky one pay that weird Star girl but the one that Lokithenightfury wrote" Bunny said and North frowned.

"The one about what happened when he went off before the Easter Disaster? I do not know Bunny, that girl may be making things up to get reviews or whatever, and even if it was true, it is better to here it from Jack and not some stranger" North said and Bunny's shoulders slumped as he saw the old man's point.

Sandy, however, was quite interested. None of the other Guardians had told him what had happen because he wasn't there and this would be a good chance to see what they had been up to while he had been gone.

"You got that right" a voice said. Everyone turned their heads around to see Jack, rubbing his head with one hand and holding his staff in the other.

"Jack, you are up!" North said in relief.

"Yep, although I still have the chills about that girl and believe me, that isn't right for a winter spirit like me" Jack said walking towards them.

Suddenly, Tooth flew back in out of nowhere and she appeared to be scratching her back. "Hey guys, sorry I left but two girls had caught one of my fairies. Turns out that they wanted to know a few things about my job. Their hair seemed really odd though" She said and then she noticed Jack.

"Sweet Tooth! How are you feeling?" she asked fluttering close to him and Jack shrugged.

"Better" he said truthfully and then he looked at Tooth oddly as she was still scratching her back. The others had noticed this too.

"You okay there Sheila?" Bunny asked.

" I don't know, is there anything on my back Jack?" Tooth asked, turning around so her back was now facing Jack. It was quite easy to see through her wings but Jack saw absolutely nothing.

"Huh, it stopped being itchy" Tooth said suspiciously.

North laughed, "Maybe you had a lose feather or something" he said, causing everyone to laugh but not one of the, knew about the little cameras that had crawled off Tooth's back, unnoticed and into the workshop to start their snooping.

* * *

**hehehehehe! Now the fun REALLY begins! So I hope this chapter pleases you and if can have ten reviews, then you will find out what will happen next. Oh one more thing which is quite important if you like reading my stories.**

**I am going for 12 days on a school trip to Florida so I won't be able to update anything sorry but I will try to update as much as than before this Friday. Who knows? Ya might not know it but you might walk past me one time :) **

**Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	7. Chapter 7: A little extra

**So so so sorry for the long update on this but I had a little trouble from where this story was going to go. But when talking to a friend on here, I had a brainwave! So since she made me get the brainwave, she gets credit for it in this story. I was only chatting to her a few minutes or so ago so I think she will know :) If not, I will tell you all who it was in the next chapter that should hopefully be up quicker than last time. Oh, two reviews I had for the last chapter, I had to mention.**

**First from 97kingdomwolf, kindly said that I am very evil so I thank you for that delightful comment :)**

**Secondly from BeautifulHalfBlood who said that if I didn't update, my pony would get stolen. That made me laugh as I don't have a pony (I used to, she's gone now) but thanks for the good laugh :)**

**Now enjoy my double chocolate chip and marshmallow cupcakes and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Back in Star's room, the white haired girl was loading up the focus on the screen of her computer. The girls had done their job and now the robot cameras were in the Pole, taking their first steps around.

Llana and Loks then burst in through the door and Star was a bit shocked at what they looked like. Loks's face was flushed red and Llana had a red hand mark on her face. Star raised an eyebrow, "What happened to you? You annoy Tooth or something?" Star asked with a bit of amusement.

Llana glared at her, "I need a lot of Cherry Cider right now. Your brother is a complete prick! You accidently pull the blanket off his bed and you get a smack to the face" she said angrily and Star tried her best not to laugh. She looked at Loks.

"Why didn't you help her?" Star asked and Loks placed a hand on her mouth.

"Because she was laughing too hard" Llana said angrily and Loks couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Quiet, my parents are sleeping!" she hissed. Llana scowled again, flopped down on the bed and opened an icebox near the bed. She then pulled out a bottle of Cherry Cider, popped off the cap and took a big swig. Loks shook her head as she sat down next to Llana.

"I don't get how you like that stuff so much and why Star, do you have an icebox in your room?" Loks asked. The two girls looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Cherry Cider is like a gift from the Gods! I can drink about seven of these!" Llana said with an evil eye.

"You never know when you need an icebox!" Star said pointing a finger at Loks who raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I was just asking!" she said.

"If you're wondering how it went down with Tooth, it went fine, we just asked her about how she knew what kind of teeth were good air bad and she was babbling on about cavities long enough for me to put the robot cameras on her back and for your brother to hit me in which she then flew off before he could see her" Llana said, pressing the cold bottle against her burning cheek.

Stars smirked at her friend and then swung back around on her chair to face her computer screen. It showed three screens, one for each camera, scurrying about the Pole. "Okay, we need one of the cameras to get back onto Tooth and one to follow Bunny to his Warren once he opens a tunnel. The last one can stay in the Pole" Star said, looking at the three remotes beside her.

Llana held up her glass, "What about Pitch? We stuck a robot camera in his lair too!" she reminded her friend and Star rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know; his remote for the camera is locked away in my draw" Star said and Llana pouted.

"Why don't I get the remote?" she asked and for this answer, Star turned around.

"Okay let me explain this as nicely as possible. You, plus Pitch, plus a robot camera equals doomed darkness for all eternity" Star said.

"And maybe even a new Dark Age as we now it" Loks added. Llana processed this and crossed her legs.

"Now that sort of maths I like" she said giddily, finishing her first bottle and moving onto the next one. "Do you have any mathematical comments to add Skully? I would love to hear more" she added Loks slapped the side of her forehead and Star shuddered.

"I'm not sure what's more terrifying, a new dark age or that last comment" she said.

"Partly blame the Cherry Cider for her craziness" Star said.

_"Mate, I'm telling you, there is something going on that I don't like one little bit!"_

Star's eyes widened in glee, "Bunny's here" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Llana asked, putting down the bottle, much to Loks's relief. The two grabbed some spare chairs from under the bed and pulling them up on either side of Star. It was amazing at what Star had in her room; she might as well have something like a wardrobe that lead to another dimension.

"Because we can hear and see him but even though he can't see us, he can hear our voices through the little speakers. Don't ask why there are speakers but if and only if they find the cameras, we can taunt them through it" Star said and the girls nodded understandably.

"_Why must Rabbits be so paranoid about little girls?" North asked._

Llana sniggered at this as she watched the big man argue with the Pooka. Star didn't like the idea about being called little though.

_"Oi! They made Jack faint! Well that Star girl did anyway. I will not have that!" Bunny replied._

_"Aw Kangaroo, you do care!" Jack said from a fair distance._

_"Ah zip it Frostbite! I said I won't have it because I wanted to be the one to make you faint" Bunny said with a smirk._

_"Hurtful!" Jack said placing a hand on his chest._

_"I would personally like to hurt those girls! Star definitely, Llana maybe but Loks didn't really do anything mean" Tooth said._

Loks spluttered at this, "Not mean?! I can be mean! Really mean! One time, I told my cousin to get lost!" she said. Llana and Star looked at each other and then at Loks.

"You're not mean; you don't really have a mean bone in your body. And Loks? Your brother is way older than you and I don't think that qualifies you for being mean" Llana and Star said at the same time.

"Let's face it, you weren't really being mean in the chat we had with the Guardians either were you?" Llana added with a hint of amusement.

Loks blushed as she realized that her friends were right.

"Moving back to the camera" she said.

"_True, I wouldn't mind having a real talk with her" Jack said, twirling his staff in his hand._

_"No way, she might write something and post it on that website" Tooth argued._

_"Oh yeah?" Jack said._

_"Girls cannot do that. They will have to be insane to mess with us. We are out of their league" North said boastfully._

The girls all scoffed at that. "What cheek!" Loks said shaking her head.

"Well, they are immortal" Star pointed out.

"Out of their league? More like the other way around! And I have just had a brainwave!" Llana said evilly.

"Oh no" Loks said, edging away, "What are the consequences?" she added.

"It could start a war between the Guardians and other spirits, possibly leading into major catastrophes for homes, maybe even some injuries and the Dark Ages may return" Llana said innocently.

Star said nothing for a moment but her eyes brightened in a split second, "Tell me now!" she said, grabbing onto her arm in which Llana quickly recoiled.

"Whoa there Star, keep your cupcakes on!" she said and Loks had to hold back a laugh at that.

"Okay, now huddle up" Llana said, then whispering into Star's ear and Loks pressed her ear to Star's other ear so she could hear too. They could not hold their excitement when Llana revealed her extra part in the plan. They loved it.

* * *

**So what do you think guys? Llana, I bet you're wondering what you have come up with :) Hope you and Loks liked it :) The rest of you too! All will be revealed in the next chapter :) Please post your thoughts and opinions on this chapter but I need a little help on this next chapter so a little will be revealed now.**

**Aside from all the Guardians and Pitch, please give me your other favourite spirits if you have any. They don't have to have names, like if you like the summer spirit, just say summer spirit. I only need one of each one of you who reviews. I really need to know as it will help me a lot when writing the next few chapters. Don't ask what I am up to and don't ask in your reviews as I will not tell you as I want it to be a surprise :) Oh and don't just leave an answer, I do like to know what you think of my chapters :)**

**Ten reviews for more cupcakes and chapters so bye for now!**

**~Star**


	8. Chapter 8: Who's going Where?

**New chapter again and sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. I need to be quicker as school is starting again soon. Grrr…. But enough about school. More of the plan you may be able to guess as you read this chapter ;) Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Star, after a few minutes of quick discussion on her bed so their voices couldn't be heard, had a big A3 sheet in front of her and was writing some stuff down. It was now morning and they weren't even tired as they had pulled an all nighter which was common for them. Llana and Loks watched her eagerly. "Good thing we messaged some of our reviewers and author friends to ask them about this" Loks said Star nodded without looking up.

"I can't believe I didn't think of the Groundhog and you did Loks!" Llana said and Loks folded her arms triumphantly.

"Naturally I was the one to think of the Groundhog" she said and Llana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so then?" she asked.

"Well, Star is always on about Jack Frost and you are always on about Pitch Black. Didn't you say the other day that it would be so cool to see him swimming in the sea?" she said and the two other girls went bright pink.

"I did not say that! I said it that it would be cool to see him on a surfboard" Llana said while pouting. Star thought about that.

"Mmm… that would be an interesting thing to see. Maybe we can blackmail him to do it" she suggested and Llana nearly broke the bed as she started to jump up and down like a kangaroo.

"Oh my god, yes!" she squealed and Loks looked at Star in an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" she asked and Star shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked. It would be interesting. At least that was one picture for her deviantart account anyway. Hey, maybe filming him surface would be better! Nah, people would think it was fake…

Star then clapped her hands together and Llana somehow managed to calm down. "Now we know what to do but we need to decide who goes where and no Llana, we are NOT talking to Pitch yet" Star said casting Llana a stern look.

"So what are the options?" Llana asked.

"Well, we have four options but the fourth we are all doing together which is to go and talk to the Halloween Spirit, Jack-o-Lantern but let's call him Jacko for short. I got him suggested from Night-Fury1" Star began and Llana groaned.

Loks rolled her eyes. "What now?" she asked grumpily, then eating some pizza.

"Why him? He has so many names and he's weird. Pitch is way better" Llana complained.

"Llana, Pitch wears a dress for cupcake's sake" Star told her and Llana went quiet before mumbling very quietly and picking up her cherry cider.

"Robe."

"So anyway, we will all be seeing him. Then there is the other three spirits we need to see separately" Star added.

"And they are?" Loks asked eagerly.

"These were suggested by Yuurei no Chu and . .Ice. We have Sapphire, the Spirit of the Ocean, the Groundhog and Death" Star said with a shudder at the last one. Llana nearly spouted cherry cider through her nose and Loks nearly choked on her pizza.

"Death?!" they both shrieked and Star shushed them.

"Death?!" Llana said more quietly. "Are you nuts?! And don't answer that Star, I know you all too well!"

"WAY too well" Loks added.

"What? He may be a cranky old fellow but he isn't that bad" Star objected.

"How do you know that then?" Loks asked sternly.

"Well, I was walking home one night last week and I saw a hooded figure coming out of a window and he waved at me" Star said simply and Llana face palmed.

"He waved? Really Star? That could have been a pervert or a burglar" she said and Star looked at her with a serious expression.

"He was all bone on his hands" she told her and Llana rolled her eyes.

"Uhh maybe it was a flesh wound?" she said in a matter of fact kind of tone. "And even if it was him, how are we going to find them all?" she added.

"That's easy. You just believe and they will come to you" Star said, pacing a hand on her chest with a warm smile. That's the one thing she knew she was good at. Believing.

The two other girls then looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah, you're right" Loks said smiling.

"I know! Now who is doing who?" Star asked.

"I call dibs on Sapphire!" Loks said eagerly.

"I'll do the Groundhog. There's no way I'm talking to that old soul sucker" Llana said and Star now felt queasy. She didn't want to talk to Death as she really hated him at what he did. She hated losing her beloved family members as he had taken some already. But she looked at it as a fun chat as she would have with any other person or spirit.

"Okay. We will all set out today. I will head the Burgess cemetery, Loks will head to the nearest beach by taking the bus and Llana will go to the fields which is where the Groundhog is most likely to be. The reason why I thought seeing Jacko was a good idea because Halloween is tonight. Jack probably stayed at the Pole because this October is one of the hottest we've had and it stills feels like Summer" Star said and Llana eyes widened.

"That makes sense. Wouldn't want him getting burnt by the Summer spirit. Well, if it was on camera I probably would want to watch it" Llana said. Apparently, the Summer spirit had asked for an extended season of Summer this year as Jack had made it snow all through the entire summer last year. Mother Nature of course gave her permission and had told Jack to back off. How did she and the others know all this? Who knew that the Summer spirit hung out at water parks. Nice guy as the three had a nice chat with him.

Scientists were of course baffled and then had the impression that something bad was happening up in space and next thing you know, a ton of websites had been made about the world drying up. Morons, Llana had thought.

"So what are you going to be?" Llana asked Loks who smiled hugely.

"Toothless from _How to train your Dragon_ of course!" she said and Llana looked at her oddly.

"Now how are you going to make a costume for that?" she asked and Loks tapped the side of her nose.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" she replied. Llana rolled her eyes and looked at Star.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Satan" Star said plainly and Llana burst out laughing.

"Really?! Satan? Why not the Cupcake Guardian?" she asked Star rolled her eyes.

"The Cupcake Guardian wears tutus all the time so I would be basically going as myself. Satan seems fitting for this year" Star explained and Loks scoffed.

"Yeah that will be fitting. We knock on a door and a Christian walks out, the poor guy will have a heart attack or start throwing holy water at you. Your costumes are too effective" Loks said and Star smirked.

"Just goes to show how awesome I am" she said and Llana shoved her off the bed so she landed hard on her butt on the floor. She cringed. "I mean how awesome we are" she said Llana smiled.

"Better" she said, getting up and stretching. "I am not saying what I am going as. It's a surprise" she added.

"Oh dear" Loks said with a gulp.

Star got to her feet. "Come on, we have work to do" she said, then going to her desk and picking up three voice recorders and handing them one each. "Put it in your pocket and record the whole conversation and don't make it too obvious" she told them and they nodded.

"Affirmative" Llana said and Loks gave her a salute.

"Okay, then lets go!" Star said eagerly, dashing out the door with her friends, then shouting her parents that they were going out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loks sat on the seat of the bus after she had spilt up from her friends ten minutes ago. She could hardly contain her excitement. They were actually going to do what they were going to do! This was just awesome! Although she felt a little sorry for Star who had to talk to Death. Yikes.

The nearest beach wasn't that far but she still wondered how she was going to find Sapphire the Ocean Spirit. But Star had given her specific instructions and she trusted her completely. Sometimes she did anyway. As the bus drew closer to the beach, she could see lots of kids playing on the golden strip of sand and them splashing in the sea. Mmm… wonder if they will notice the spirit, she wondered. If not, parents would probably take their children away from where she was standing as she would be talking to thin air.

Well, she would have to find a quiet spot where the waves weren't so noisy. The sea was quite calm today which was lucky. Finally, the bus came to halt and Loks zipped out and started to make her way down to the beach. She had to avoid being smacked in the head by beach balls and had to avoid tripping over people. Ew, was that guy really wearing a thong?! Averting her eyes from the sight, she head over to the far side of the beach by the rocks were no children were. She pulled the zip of her jacket up as it started to get a little breezy. As she walked over the rocks she kept her eyes down on the ground as she was supposed to look for a pink shell that she could blow out of.

"Come on! The chances that it hasn't been picked up are…" Loks began but then her eyes caught the shimmer of something pink. Turning her head over to the left, right by a huge pile of rocks, she saw a pink shell sitting right on front of the pile. "Well I'll be darned!" she said, walking quickly over to it and picking it up.

It felt smooth and dry, surprising that it was right by the sea. Come to think of it, the shell looked a little like a hunting horn and this was probably to summon the spirit here. Putting the pointy bit in her mouth, Loks blew through it as hard as she could. She expected a loud noise to blow through or a sweet tune but nothing came out. She tried again but still nothing.

Loks pulled it away from her mouth and looked at it as if she was looking through a telescope. "Dodgy shell" she mumbled and then getting frustrated, she blew through it again several more times. She was about to blow through it for about the twentieth time until a loud crashing of a wave make her almost drop the shell.

Looking before her, she saw a beautiful young woman hovering a little away from her. She worn green shorts with a seaweed sash, literally, with a blue sleeveless top with a picture of a multi-coloured fish on the front and Loks could have sworn it was actually moving. Her hair went down to her waist in thick wavy green and blue locks and her eyes were ocean blue and she had green eye shadow on that stood out from her pale skin. She wore blue sandals and wore lots of shell jewellery, on her arms.

"Hey…Sapphire ?" Loks said awkwardly, thinking that she was quick nice but was taken aback when the shell was snatched out of her hands.

"Yeah it's Sapphire and don't blow my shell so hard, I heard you the first time! What you trying to do, make me go deaf?! Now you better have a good reason for bringing me out here! I was in the middle of winning a lot of sand bucks in a Poker game!" she snapped.

Loks cringed at her scratchy tone. "I should have taken my chances with Death" she mumbled.

* * *

**Aha, Loks you're in trouble there :) So was this okay? Thank you for your suggestion, guys they really helped! I don't need any more suggestions now mind as I know where this story is going and how its going to end ;) But it won't end for a long while yet ;) Ten reviews for more chapters and cupcakes and bye for now!**

**~Star**


	9. Chapter 9: Talking and Recording

**Little while since this was updated but there is no way I am quitting on this! I love writing this story! So you can try and guess what me, Llana and Loks are up to :D But it doesn't seem as obvious as it looks though ;) Have a good think about it ;) Cupcakes to all and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"So what do you want? If you don't want anything then bog off" she snapped. Loks felt like gobbing off to this spirit now, she was crankier than her friends when they got woken up on a Monday morning! But she didn't as she knew Llana and Star would murder her if she didn't follow the plan. She pretended to scratch her stomach but flipped the on switch from her recorder where it was on her stomach, stuck on with some tape.

"I was actually here to ask you a few questions about what you do. I find your job very interesting" Loks said as flattering as she could. Sapphire straightened up at this as she felt rather chuffed.

"Well, my job is far the best! I make awesome waves for surfers and I make all the fish come in with my tides for the fishermen. I make the water clear as people like to search for objects under the sea, plus it makes romantic for couples walking along the shore" Sapphire said rather proudly.

Loks grinned as now the fun would begin. "Mmm…that is all well and good but umm… what if some people don't find your job important?" she asked and Sapphire clicked her neck.

"Says who?" she asks and Loks raised her hands.

"Oh no one in particular but say I named a person, could you give me a brief description on what you think of them if they insulted you? Not that they did that of course" Loks asked, quickly adding the last part.

Sapphire frowned. "Very well. There are some spirits who really annoy me but take your pick" she said and Loks didn't need to think twice.

"Let's say one of the Guardians like...North!" she said and Sapphire huffed.

"Ugh, I hate him" she grumbled. "Can I ask you something…?" she asked.

"Its Loks and yes of course" Loks said, nervous as she thought she was getting suspicious.

"Can I talk to you as if I was talking to North?" she asked and Loks almost smiled. This was perfect!

"Sure go ahead!" she said, not to sound too eager.

"Alright here we go. Personally North, I think you are a pompous idiot with no respect for others who aren't Guardians! You eat way too much cookies and I am surprised you can fit through a door, let alone a freakin' chimney! You think you're so perfect? Ha! My job is way more important! If I don't do my job right, then floods could break out! That is way more important than delivering presents as that is all kids care about now! They don't care about the joy of Christmas, only that they get what they want, plus you make them cry when you give them nothing but lumps of coal!" Sapphire said in such a fierce tone, Loks was now rather scared.

"That was a very… honest opinion" Loks said and Sapphire held her hand up.

"Shut it, I wasn't finished" she said and Loks almost huffed in annoyance.

"You are an insult to the word 'Guardian' and I should be one instead as I am more needed than you, you blubbering old man!" she added and then took a deep breath. "There I'm done!" she said, sounding much happier now.

Loks applauded. "Nice" she said. Sapphire flipped her hair back.

"Thank you" she said, then looking at the tide. "I have to go, the ocean needs me" she said, taking a step back into the sea but Loks stopped her.

"Wait! Do you have a laptop and internet where you live?" she asked, feeling a little silly for asking that to someone who lives underwater. Surprisingly, Sapphire nodded.

"Yes! I have full Sea-Weed which connects me to the internet! I have a nice Coral Mac too! Hard to come by!" Sapphire said and Loks handed her a piece of paper.

"Here is my friend's email address if you ever want to chat. Can I have yours?" Loks asked and Sapphire nodded and handed her a flat seashell.

"My email address is on there. Why don't you have yours?" she asked.

"Um… my computer crashed so I can't use my emails at the moment so I'm borrowing my friend's" she lied.

"Okay, see you round sucker!" Sapphire said with a wave, before diving back into the sea, splashing a ton of water over Loks. She spat out some water that went into her mouth and shuddered at the salty taste.

"Well, that was a nice way to end the conversation" Loks said sarcastically and then she grinned. "Speaking of which" she added. She pulled up a bit of her t-shirt so she could see the recorder and then pressed the off button. She tried not to yell as she pulled the recorder off her stomach along with the tape. She smiled victoriously.

"I think this calls for a double chocolate chip ice cream" she said, putting the recorder in her pocket carefully and hopping back over to the sandy shore where she looked around for the ice cream van. Unfortunately, the line was about as long as two Lorries! "Ah forget it, a cupcake is the call for a job well done" she said, walking back to the bus stop, then wondering something as she walked up the hill to the stop. How were the others doing?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Indeed, how were they doing?

Llana had been walking around the fields in Burgess for about an hour, and still no sign of the Groundhog. Llana sighed and folded her arms. "Mmmm… maybe I should have gotten a huge mechanical digger and dug up the field. That would have been an easier way to find the Groundhog" Llana said to herself and then she grinned. Maybe she could hire someone do actually do that!

"I wouldn't even think about that if I were you!" a voice beneath her said. Llana yelled out as the ground seemed to rise from under her feet and she toppled back to see a mound of dirt coming up into a little hill. A furry face popped out with brown angry eyes and pointed a furry paw with sharp claws at her. At that point, Llana basically smacked her stomach so the voice recorder came on.

"Dig up this field? Don't you know how long it took me to dig burrows under here?" he asked and Llana shrugged.

"How should I know? I'm no Groundhog or Bunny" she retorted, feeling rather bothered that he made her fall over. The Groundhog scoffed.

"Please! He is a weakling compared to me!" he replied and Llana raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Last time I checked, he was six foot one with boomerangs and you're nearly a foot tall with nothing whatsoever" Llana said and the Groundhog actually seemed to blush with embarrassment.

"Yeah… well I haven't had a growth spurt yet and I have my claws for weapons! How else would I be able to survive this long?" he asked and Llana considered this.

"True. Can I call you something? Groundhog is too long" she said and the Groundhog shrugged.

"Sure" he replied, "But make it similar to my name. I am not a dog" he said and Llana's shoulder slumped. She had some awesome names for him! Meh, but at least he was letting her nickname him.

"Hogger" she said, knowing it wasn't the best name choice but hey, what else could she say? The creature shrugged.

"Why not? Who are you by the way?" he asked.

"Llana" the blue haired girl said grinning. Let the fun begin! "You mentioned Bunny. How would you describe him but say it as if I was Bunny and you were talking to me" Llana said and Hogger looked at her and his whiskers twitched.

"Why?" he asked.

"I…uh… I'm working on my Drama acting for insults. We're doing a show that's really insulting and I don't know how to insult people in a really good way" Llana lied, as she knew how to insult people very well indeed and Star had presented her with a cupcake for insulting one girl at school that she really hated. Loks had given her a box of Cherry Cider for the same reason.

"Well okay then. Bunny, you are a prat and underneath all that toughness you so speak of, you are nothing but a tiny bunny who cowers at everything. Your boomerangs are so out of date and your eggs or googies as you call them are all rotten and smelly. As for you being a Guardian, I am way more qualified as I am a better fighter! Not to mention a better digger and where I live is way better than your wasteland of a Warren! So you can shut your big mouth as I am way out of your league and would make a better Guardian than you!" Hogger said with such aggression, Llana almost felt offended herself.

"And how would you finish that conversation?" Llana asked, hoping he wouldn't have answer.

Hogger frowned and rubbed behind his ear with a paw. "I don't know… I haven't thought of an insult that will really make him mad" he admitted and Llana grinned.

"I have the perfect nickname for him and I know it will make him furious as Jack Frost calls him this but coming from you… it'll be like a volcano eruption" Llana said and Hogger leaned in, intrigued.

"Tell me! I have heard about Frost being a rival to Bunny. Nice kid though, his ice makes my tunnels more solid" Hogger said excitedly.

"Call him a Kangaroo and see what happens" Llana told him and Hogger nodded.

"Right. Lastly, I think you are a Kangaroo and probably the most unfortunate Kangaroo I have ever seen! In fact, you are an insult to the Kangaroos!" he said and Llana had to stifle a laugh.

"Awesome! Hey, if you ever want to know more or fancy a chat, here is my friend's email! I would give you mine but someone hacked my account so I can't use it. Wait, you have internet right?" Llana asked, pulling back the piece of paper she was about to give him.

"Of course I have the internet! Surprisingly good connection down underground" he said, digging in the ground a little and then pulling out a dirty piece of paper ad handing it to Llana who handed him her paper.

"Cool. See you round Hogger! Hey, give me one more insult for Bunny!" Llana said, getting up off the ground.

"Okay!" Hogger said, getting down back into the ground.

"Adios, you over grown flea bag!" Hogger said and with a small wave, he disappeared back into his tunnels. Llana made sure he was gone completely before switching off the recorder and putting the paper in her pocket. She then burst out laughing at the conversation and she struggled to walk out of the field without falling over.

"Man, the guys are going to love this!" she said as she walked back down the path and into the street. "Now to work on my costume! Mmm… maybe I should make another suggestions for Star though" Llana said as she did think Star's costume was a little… well she didn't know what word to use. Speaking of Star, how was her chat with death going? Star's chat was going to be a little different to hers and Loks.

* * *

**Well? Has this got you thinking? Remember, don't go jumping to conclusions yet! I would wait until the next chapter until you can find out what's going on ;) That will also be Halloween night so Llana's costume will be revealed and what will Loks Toothless costume look like? Mine? Meh, I may change it a little. So eleven reviews for more mischievous chapters and cupcakes! I only have three days until I go back to school so my last update will be this Sunday and from then on, my updates may be a little slow. Bye for now! XD**

**~Star**


End file.
